


The Start of Something Beautiful

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki One Shot, avengers one shot, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki spot you at a celebration and can’t keep themselves away from your beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You and Sif push against the heavy double doors simultaneously. They swung open to reveal the loud antics and noise of the latest celebration. Asgardians scuttling about, arms piled with food in some cases and in others maidens slapping playfully at the arms of rowdy warriors.

You sighed dejectedly and rolled your eyes. Sif glanced at you out the corner of her eye and smiled.

“Just an hour, Y/N, that’s all I ask. You never come to any of these celebrations.” She began weaving through crowd and you followed, dodging spilled drinks and falling drunks.

“For good reason too.” You muttered under your breath.

“At least pretend you’re enjoying yourself?” Sif asked before ducking away.

“Sif-” You began, but she was already gone. “Great, left to brave the hordes of drunk women and rowdy men alone. Typical.”

Right on queue a drunken warrior came over and flung an arm across your shoulders as though he had some sort of claim over you. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing?” He slurred, the alcohol on his breath burned as it hit your face and you glared up at him.

****

“Brother.” Loki said, nudging at Thor’s shoulder.

Thor turned his attention from the maiden hanging off his arm to his brother.

Loki nodded towards the crowd and Thor followed his gaze, sucking in a breath when he spotted you.

“She’s quite beautiful isn’t she?” Loki murmured absently, completely entranced by the sight of you.

“That she is brother. Though she doesn’t seem to being enjoying herself much.” The God replied with a chuckle as he watched you glare up at the man that was groping at you.

Loki let out a full bellied laugh when you spun quickly, using the man’s weight to slam him against the ground before picking up a nearby goblet of wine and dumping it in his face.

“I am not a ‘pretty little thing’.” They heard you yelled. Sif came running over a minute later to prevent you from beating the drunken man to death.

“She has a fiery heart.” Thor said with another chuckle.

“Indeed she does. I think I’ll introduce myself.” Loki said, making his way through the crowd.

Thor followed after a few seconds, thinking that it’d been a while since he’d had to compete for a woman’s affections. 

****

“Could you try not to start another battle, Y/N?” Sif said in exasperation.

You scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“Yes I am, because I’m not likely to bring the city down in flames, you are!”

You rolled your eyes. “No I wouldn’t.”

“Oh really? Do you remember what happened when that woman called you a prudent cow?” Sif said.

“That wasn’t even that bad.” You protested.

“You burnt her house down and threatened to cut her lover’s throat while you bedded him. How is that not bad? You almost started a war in the street!”

You opened your mouth to attempt to prove your innocence when you heard a familiar voice. “You have quite the temper, and a way with fighting tactics.”

You looked up as Thor and Loki approached you. Thor watched you expectantly so you assumed that it was he who had spoken.

“With men who don’t know how to treat me like I’m something more than an object to bed, yes.” You answered.

Thor smiled. “Well, you’re quite a beautiful woman. Do you blame him?”

You turned on him in irritation. “Of course I do, he should be able to exercise self-control. I am not some silly girl that will lift her skirts for just any compliment. Perhaps you should try a little harder to woo me Thor, you’re getting rusty in your tactics.”

Loki laughed and you turned your glare to him. “You shouldn’t laugh. Do you plan on charming me into your bed with your silver tongue Loki?”

“If it so pleases you.” He said.

“It doesn’t.”

“The two of you should be careful.” Sif said. “She will eat you alive.” She left you with a smile then and the men turned their attentions back to you.

“So, next battle strategy then? Or have you given up so easily?” You asked with a smirk.

“Regretfully, I’m going to have to leave you, ah….”

“Y/N.” You answered Thor.

“Y/N. You are the kind of woman that a man marries, and I’m not quite ready for a wife just yet.”

“Oh, do let me know when you decide to marry. I would love nothing more than for you to put a ring on my finger after you bed every woman in Asgard.” You say sarcastically.

He throws his head back with a laugh. “Oh believe me, Y/N, if you’re not snatched up by a lucky warrior, than I will vie for your affections.” He left you with a wink.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the future kings’ antics. “I apologise for that, my brother can be quite….well, you know.” Loki said.

You looked up at him and he gave you a warm smile.

“You haven’t left yet? Do you not share the same views as your brother?” You say.

“I know a worthy woman when I see one. He has no idea what he has passed up.” You smiled slightly, earning a wide grin from him. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Your eyebrows raised and he put his hands up in surrender with a laugh. “There is no ill intent hidden in that request. You just look uncomfortable, and I find it hard to woo a woman at a celebration if she does not enjoy her surroundings.”

You eyed him up and down before nodding slowly. “Okay.” You agree.

“Perfect. Shall we then?” He started forward and you walked with him.

Once you were finally out of the room and in a quiet corridor, you breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly.

The two of you walked through the halls for a little while. He didn’t once try and woo you with silly compliments, and the only touch he gave you was when he would accidently bump into you. He only spoke to you of life and all the things he loved. He urged you too do the same with constant questions about your family and childhood. He asked you about the things that you loved and the things that you hated and he laughed when you kicked over a pot in anger while you spoke of people’s ignorance of art.

Curiosity got the best of you though, and you finally asked him the question that had been sitting in the back of your mind while you talked. “Why would you try your luck with me? There are plenty of women in there that were crawling over each other to get with you.”

“Yes, but you weren’t one of them.” Loki replied.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said. You weren’t one of them. Yes, there were plenty of women there, and yet I noticed you. The woman that attempted to beat a man for calling her a ‘pretty little thing’. I noticed the woman that didn’t have any interest in crawling over everyone to get to me.”

“So you like the chase then?” You asked. Not judging, but just simply curious.

“No, not really. But I grow tired of meaningless nights with nameless women.” Loki answered.

“Then what are you doing here with me?” You asked.

Loki gave you another warm smile. “This isn’t a meaningless night, and you’re not nameless. You’re Y/N. I’ve heard of you before. Sif talks of you. Of your intelligence. And your love of riddles, and puzzles, and fighting, and anything and everything.”

“She makes me sound-”

“Marvellous.” Loki interrupted. “She makes you sound marvellous. And after finally meeting you, it’s quite clear that everything she said about you was an understatement. Her descriptions of you pale in comparison to the charm and intellect I’ve witnessed from you tonight.”

You laughed as you felt a blush creep up your neck. “You do have a silver tongue.”

Loki laughed along with you and when he quietened you noticed that the two of you had now stopped walking.

“I should walk you back.” Loki said as he glanced back the way you had come. “But I wish to do this with you again Y/N.”

“You do, huh?” You asked with an amused look.

“Of course I do.” He said with an identical look. “My brother may not be willing to spend time with a woman that can steal his heart so easily, but I’m not fool enough to pass up that opportunity.”

You nodded slowly. “Perhaps I could spend some more time with you.” You said plainly as you began walking back towards the celebrations, then you through over your shoulder, “Only if you’re lucky of course.”

Loki chuckled quietly as he watched you, then he ran to catch up with you, placing a hand lightly on your lower back. You let him and felt a shiver rake through your body at his touch, he pulled you in close, thinking you were cold, and this time you decided against throwing him to the ground and tossing a drink in his face.


	2. A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki have been together for quite a few months now. The two of you are dining with Thor and his friends but after a few sly comments from Thor concerning you, Loki loses his temper.

The sounds of cutlery clanking against each other and goblets being knocked over as well as the chattering and sloppy sounds of food being torn apart filled the room. You sat at a large table eating dinner along with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki was, of course, sitting right by your side. He didn’t usually dine with Thor and his friends, but Sif had wanted you to join them and Loki followed, earning a warm welcome from his brother.   
“Are you going to finish that pheasant Lady Y/N?” Volstagg asked as his hand inched towards your plate.  
“If you put your hand anywhere near my food Volstagg, you will surely lose it.” You growled, feeling very protective over what little you had managed to salvage from the table.   
Loki chuckled beside you while Volstagg snatched his hand back with a grumble.  
“Here.” Loki said softly as he pulled his chair close enough to you so that his body was pressed up against yours. He proceeded to lift his plate over yours and scrape half of its contents off.   
“You don’t need to do that.” You protested, placing a hand on his arm.  
“Nonsense. I want to. You were practically knocked over just trying to retrieve what little you have from those barbarians.” He replied with a small smile.  
“I suppose I did underestimate their hunger.” You said with chuckle that Loki returned. You gave him an affection nudge with your shoulder and he looked down at you, his face softening in that way it always did whenever he looked at you. “I never thought I would enjoy letting a man look after me, but I like it when you do. Thank you, Loki.”   
“Of course, darling. I enjoy taking care of you.” He replied as he chucked you under the chin, causing you to blush from the affection. “Besides, you’re surprisingly low maintenance.”   
You laughed loudly at his cheeky tone and slapped at his arm lightly. He laughed along with you, but it was cut off quickly at the sound of his brother’s voice.  
“Is this love I see in front of me?” Thor said with a teasing smile.  
You groaned inwardly at the tone in his voice. Things never ended well when Thor teased Loki, especially when it was in front of his friends.  
“It’s something more than your little brain could ever hope to comprehend brother.” Loki shot back. You squeezed his arm tightly, a silent warning to keep his temper.   
Thor chuckled. His teasing was always good natured, he never meant to cause any harm or insult, but unfortunately he just didn’t know when to stop most of the time.  
“It’s a shame. I should never have left you at that celebration all those months ago, Y/N. It’s one of my biggest regrets. Imagine the fun we could have had together.” He said suggestively.   
Loki opened his mouth in anger, ready to hurl obscenities at his brother, but you cut him off. “Fortunately I have the sense to fall in love with a man that has intelligence and humour rather than a witless barbarian who doesn’t know his way around anything more than a silly hammer.”  
Fandral and Hogun choked on their food in laughter while Thor let out a full bellied laugh of his own. “Your fire only makes me want you more, Y/N, besides, I know my way around a woman well enough.” He gave you a wink and that set Loki off.  
He stood up so fast that his seat fell to the ground and the sound of his hand slamming against the table made you jump in fright.   
“Enough!” Loki yelled. He pointed an accusing finger at his brother. “You don’t have to right to make such suggestive remarks about her! She is not yours to embarrass with your lewd comments and disrespectful suggestions!”  
Thor looked at Loki in shock. Everyone else just sat with their heads bowed, knowing that they were better off not getting involved. “Brother, I do not mean to offend you. Nor do I mean to offend Lady Y/N. I hold a great amount of respect for her, I promise you that. I was simply having a bit of fun.” Thor said.   
“Fun? You think it fun to vie for my lady’s affections?” Loki hissed.  
“Perhaps it would be a good idea if you went for a walk.” Sif suggested to you quietly.  
“Of course.” You gave her an apologetic look and stood, placing a hand gently on Loki’s arm. “Loki, I’m going for a walk. I’d like it if you joined me.”   
Loki stared angrily at his brother for another moment before pulling his arm from your hand and storming from the room. You followed him quickly, stopping only for a moment to talk to Thor.  
“You should learn to think before you speak, Thor.” You hissed.  
He stood, concern filling his features. “I apologise, Lady Y/N. I meant no disrespect.”  
You shook your head and sighed in defeat. Thor was simply a child in a man’s body. He didn’t know of the consequences his actions held. “He is your brother, Thor.” You said softly. “Not some play thing that you can poke and prod until it entertains you.”   
You left without waiting for a response, hoping to catch up to Loki.  
****  
“Loki.” You said gently as you approached the God from behind. You’d finally found him with his head bowed and arms braced against a balcony edge.  
When he didn’t answer, you tentatively placed a hand against his back. You felt his muscles begin to relax slightly so you continued to run your hand over him, trying your best to soothe him.  
“I apologise for my outburst.” He said after a minute or two. “I don’t enjoy you seeing me like that.”   
You moved up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your cheek against his back. “You have nothing to apologise for, Loki. Thor overstepped his boundaries, you were simply defending me. I am grateful for it.”   
Loki turned in your arms so he could wrap his own tightly around you and rest his chin atop your head.  
“I want you to know that I would never enjoy being with a man like him. I only enjoy your company, Loki. I only want you.” You whispered.   
He pulled back slightly and bent down so he could press his lips against yours. They were soft and inviting and everything that you had wished for them to be. He pulled back too soon though and you found yourself trying not to beg for him to continue.  
“Did you mean it? When you told Thor that you loved me.” He asked softly, his eyes flickering across your face.   
You gave him a smile that matched his tone. “I never say anything that I don’t mean, Loki. You know that.”  
He smiled and bent back down to give you what you wanted. His fingers tunnelled through your hair and his lips became more demanding. Somewhere along the way he pulled back enough to confess his own love for you, but you didn’t hear it, because in that moment, it didn’t matter if he loved you back or not, you just wanted to be with him and him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
